The Favor
by My.Life.Is.Pathetic
Summary: He asked for one thing. Just one simple task. Only not that simple. If we get caught, then we're all going back to where we came only worse. Sucky summery but yeahh. Fax swearing and slightly suggestive at some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride by James Patterson.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maximum Ride<strong>

I watched people in uniforms running out of the Staff Corridor trying to escape the fire in the West wing. I looked slightly to my left and saw the East wing. Many people were escaping from there too, but the East Wing isn't similar to the West.

1) There wasn't even a fire in that section.

2) All of those escaping were wearing orange jumpsuits.

All of the guards were helping those in the West so no one noticed those escaping.

I saw my roommate come out of the East Wing. Although she wasn't wearing the jumpsuit like everybody else, she was wearing regular clothes. She must've been changing when she heard about the fire in the Staff Corridor. She ran into the woods, looking back every now and then probably making sure she wasn't being followed by the guards or they're dogs.

I was still wearing my jumpsuit. It had blood, stained from getting into fights in the yard.

Right now, I was watching both sides of the building from the back of a black pickup, with my back to the driver's seat.

The truck was parked about half a mile away from the prison.

I was handcuffed to a bar beside me. I'm guessing someone purposely put it there for a quiet obvious and self explanatory reason. To handcuff those who don't cooperate.

There were 4 others that were in the back of the pickup with me wearing they're jumpsuits handcuffed to a bar close by. So, 5 people in the back.

I only knew one person out of the 5 though.

It was a girl named Theresa Mathers but she likes to be called Tess.

Her cell was across from mine back at the prison. She had black hair with just about every color dyed on the tips. She also had multiple tattoos and piercings.

Just then, I saw a boy with strawberry blond hair wearing a red button up, a gray wife beater, and dark blue jeans with black converse running towards the truck panting.

"Dude did you see that shit? That was huge!" He finished his sentence laughing hysterically. He opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat. He must've been the one who caused it.

"Yeah I saw. You must be proud. Now come on, El called me. She says police is on there way and all ready know it's us," said the guy in the driver's seat. The engine started and finally, we were on the move.

As I continued to stare at the burning building, it gradually became smaller and smaller until I could only see a horizon of the sun setting in the distance. I could tell it was about 10:00 now. Might as well get some sleep now that I'm "free".

As I was closing my eyes, the other girl farthest from me chose now to speak up, "I'm sorry, I don't know you guys, but could you please tell me where you're taking us? I'm pretty sure like all of us would like to know."

I looked at the girl. She didn't look the type to be held as a prisoner. It looked as if she was a model. She was wearing make-up and her nails were done pink. How she got the supplies to do them was beyond me. My guess, she was a prostitute or a stripper. She had curly black hair with mocha skin.

The guy in the passenger seat looked in the rear view mirror and smiled at her. "Illinois."

The black haired girl raised an eyebrow, "Why that far? You're bound to get caught." You see, we were held in one of Virginia, in one of the highest prisons in the United States.

"Dude, she doubts are skills," He mumbled to the driver. The red head closed his eyes and leaned his head back smiling, "We have to get my girlfriend."

The guy driving smirked, "My pregnant little sister."

"I don't regret it one bit."

"Wait 'till my mom hears."

I could imagine his face fall and I smiled, "Where in Illinois?"

The driver spoke, "Naperville. There are a lot of people there, so it's good that we're arriving at about at about 2 in the morning." He pulled out an Ipod out of his back pocket. He unlocked it then locked it again. "It's almost 11:00. We have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded and closed my eyes ready for deep sleep.

_**Flashback**_

_I was playing basketball with some guys in the yard when I heard something crash and explode._

_I smelled something burning._

"_Rico! Lamar! Donny! Lift me up to the roof!" I called out to the guys I met when I first came here._

_The three of them were really tall, huge, and strong._

_Donny bent down so I could sit on his shoulders. Rico and Lamar picked up Donny by his legs. When they were all good and balanced, I could only reach the gutter with my finger tips…_

_I sighed, "Donny stay still." I began to put my foot up on his shoulder when I believe Lamar lost his footing._

_I made a quick decision. _

_I pushed both my feet up on top of his shoulders and leaped on to the roof. I was about to land head first so I spun and moved into a fetal position with my back to the ground until I made contact with the cement. I did a commando roll so the landing didn't leave me with any fatal injuries._

_I stood up clapped my hands making sure there wasn't any dirt and looked up to see what was happening._

"_You guys!" I called out to the ones below me, "There's a fire in the West Wing!"_

_I heard something explode and heard someone yelling that there weren't any guards watching us in the yard._

"_Max!" Lamar said to me with his deep voice, "Jump down. E'r'body's leavin'. The doors ain't locked at the entrance."_

_I took a running start about 6 feet away from the edge and jumped off. I landed by one of the tables where you get to eat lunch._

_As I was exiting the non-burning building, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me in the other direction my fellow prison mates were going._

_It was a guy in black. Black hair eyes, shirt, pants. Everything he wore was black. _

_I pulled my arm back out of the guy's grip to see my 'kidnapper'._

_It was a male. He had olive toned skin and had a height of about 5"10' with long but manageable black hair and eyes. He was wearing black vans, dark wash jeans, and a dark gray wife beater. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked._

_He looked hesitant. He looked around, "Not now. I'll explain once it's clear."_

_I followed him into a forest warily and into a clearing where a black pickup truck was parked._

"_I need your help with a favor."_

_I eyed him carefully, "What favor?"_

_He looked frustrated "Something that when and if we succeed, you'll be rich with thousands." I raised an eyebrow, "I'll explain when we're on the road."_

"_We?"_

"_A friend and a couple more of you guys."_

_I nodded and turned around so I could look at the jail._

_I heard something from the woods and turned around._

_It was just a deer._

_I heard the guy sigh behind me. He'd been moving, getting stuff out of the truck. "I'm sorry."_

"_For what?" I turned around and in a moment one of his arms wrapped around my waist tightly while the other covered my mouth with a napkin, which smelled of something really sweet yet salty._

_All of a sudden, I became tired and fell in in his arms._

**_Fang_  
><strong>

"_This," I sighed._

_I made sure my grip on her was secure so when she awoke she wouldn't be even more angry then she'd already be if I ended up dropping her, leaving her with a bruise. _

_I let the napkin fall onto the ground so I could pick her up bridal style with both arms._

_I put her in the back of the truck, and made sure she was at least sitting._

_I opened my door, the driver's side, and took out a set of handcuffs that were in the glove box. I then closed my door and went back to the girl sleeping._

_I locked the band around her left hand and put the chain through the bar then handcuffed her other hand._

'_There,' I thought to myself, 'Now four more people to go.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Maximum Ride**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast.

I looked around to find myself on a red velvet couch with a thin blanket that had a simple blue and white striped pattern on top of me. I also noticed that I wasn't wearing my familiar orange jumpsuit. Instead I was wearing some black shorts and a navy tank top.

I heard some snoring and turned my head to the floor. It was my other jail mates sleeping on the floor with a blanket wrapped around them, also wearing some pajamas. They were all lying there peacefully as if we were normal people that have happy lives. But, no, it's not like that. We are criminals. Let's not forget we broke the law.

I sighed and got up, careful not to wake them up. I used my senses to find my way to the delicious smell. It brought me into a kitchen where I saw Tess in a similar outfit, blue flannel pants and a baggy gray shirt, talking to the red head, my 'kidnapper' and a brunette. I cleared my throat so they'd know of my presence.

"Good morning sunshine," said the brunette in a sweet voice like it was often that she had a criminal in her house. She waved her hand at me to follow her into another room. I noticed she had a slight bump hiding in the baggy sweatshirt she wore. Tess followed her with me, curious where she was going.

It was a large room with the ceiling about 3 stories higher than a normal height. The walls were painted maize matching the sunlight coming in through the cracks from the skylights up above. There was a horizontal table about 7 yards wide. It was painted sepia and had 8 plates stacked in a pile with a spoons, forks, and napkins on the side. In the middle of the sepia table, there was a feast of food. It ranged from scrambled eggs to steak, milk to champagne. "Go eat the food. I'm pretty sure you're tired of eating the prison food. Trust me. I've tasted it before. I know what you've been through," said the brunette haired girl.

I sat down into a chair and Tess sat across from me. I picked up two plates and two sets of spoon and forks. I gave one pair to Tess, and then I began to pick out food to eat. I got 2 scoops of scrambled eggs, 3 strips of bacon, 2 waffles, a cup of syrup drenched on top, strawberry jelly and toast and a glass of orange juice. Everybody was awake now and eating by the time I was taking my first bite of my waffles.

"Good morning everybody how was your sleep?" asked the mocha colored girl. She seemed to have this vibe on people to always make the room a bit happier.

I nodded at her as people said their answers and swallowed the rest of the waffle. When we were all done eating, finally satisfied that we get something more than bland porridge, the red head, the brunette and "the kidnapper" came in the room. It became quiet, nobody made a sound.

The red head broke the silence. "Well now that you are full and not in an empty stomach I'd like to make a proposal," he said in a serious voice, no longer fooling around like he was in the car last night.

"And this proposal is?" a blond headed boy spoke through all our murmurs. He was a newbie at the prison. He wore only a wife beater and some boxers.

"You do us something. We did you a favor; we got you out. You have to pay us back," the brunette smiled at us like she had accomplished the task of convincing us to agree to it.

"A favor is a task you ask a person to do without expecting something in return," said a girl with a voice so sweet as if it were honey. She was not one of us that came from the prison. In fact, she was clean, innocent. A seventeen year old Caucasian girl with platinum blond hair. No blood on her forehead, no scar on her arms.

The brunette sighed, "Ange, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I _doing _here El?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "we planned this last month. Sister day ring a bell in that conceited brain of yours?"

The brunette stared hard at a stain at a stain before turning red and saying with an uneasy smile, "Right. Every first Saturday of the month." She was looking at anything but the platinum blond haired girl who was currently smiling.

"I want to know what this favor is about," I said.

"I do too!" announced the platinum blond.

"No," said the guy with black hair, "final word Ange. Go home. Sister day is canceled due to an Important meeting Isabella, Jeffery, and I have."

The teenage girl looked up at him with wide eyes on the verge of tears. "Please Nick? I'll do anything!" he shook his head no. The teen looked at her apparent older sister, "Ellie Bell? Come on it's the least you can do now that you forgot our day together."

The brunette turned away from the girl avoiding eye-contact. She managed to exhale and reject her compromise.

The red head finally realized he was last and the only one left and turned his head, but he was too slow.

"Jeffery! Yoohoo! Mr. Griffiths? I will tell my mother that you are abusing my sister." He glared at her only to soften up and say yes. Pussy. "A weak man can't survive in such a dangerous task that could be so life threatening."

The brunette and dark haired boy looked down at the ground and shook their head.

I cleared my throat. "And the task is…?"

"Basically its just stealing a lot of money"

"From a very famous person,"

"Who has a very big security system"

I looked at the rest of my prison mates. They looked deep in thought. "So what do you need us for?"

* * *

><p><strong>I am really sorry. But I could care less if you hate me. A lot of things going on in my life. My 2nd cousin and my baby cousin are in the hospital. Legit, one of them has a hole in her heart. She's having surgery tomorrow. My other cousin is more than a year old and she's not even 2 pounds.<br>**

**My grandma broke her sternum.  
><strong>

**I went to a family friend's grandpa's funeral.**

**Please don't flame me or give rude comments about my lack of talent at the moment. I'm not in the best mood right now. Thank you. I appreciate it.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3I'm done hidin from you guys

**Maximum Ride**

"Before we go into all that stuff we should get to know each other," said Ella.

"I feel like we're in one of those group sessions for people that are grieving something you know?" said Angel.

"Well you wouldn't be having that feeling if you didn't force yourself in here," remarked Tess.

Angel glared at the black haired girl with tattoos. Jeffery snickered and ruffled her hair, "So were only doing this so you know who you're dealing and _hopefully supposed to be_ cooperating with. It'll take like 10 minutes."

"I want to start!" the curly black haired girl piped up, "my name is Monique Bryant but please call me Nudge. I went to Metea Valley High School. I have 4 siblings named Kiara, Dar'Juannah, Dar'Juan, and Jordan. I had a dog named Holly, she was a tea cup yorkie-

_An hour later_

"And that's how Kiara got stuck in the fence!"

"How is that relevant to any of the stuff we're dealing with?" the blond haired boy asked.

Nudge smiled, "It doesn't have any relevance. I just felt like sharing."

"Well my name is Maximum Ride," Iggy snickered to which Ella smacked him upside the head, "I go by Max. I went to Waubonsie valley. I had a twin sister named Maya. She died at a high school shooting. The man that shot her escaped before the police could come and I went to jail for killing him with my bare hands in a minute of finding out she was killed. Who wants to top that?" I asked.

"Haha no thanks. I'm Theresa Mathers. Tess for short. I went to Nequa valley. I have no siblings or pets and I went to jail for killing an agent and assaulting the presidents wife," smiled Tess.

"Nice! Pound it!" Jeffery howled. Tess just looked at him. Jeff sighed and lowered his hand.

"I'm Samuel Jarvis. Graduated from USC last year. Played football and baseball. Have a brother named Kyle and sister named Nicole. I beat my sister's ex-boyfriend with a metal baseball bat to death," finished Sam proudly.

"You guys sound like crazies from a mental asylum. My names Jacob DeVine but call me Gazzy. My girlfriend cheated on me after graduating from NIU but I didn't beat her and the guy she cheated on me with to death. My dad's a lawyer and hated me because he just figured out that my mom cheated on him meaning I'm not his son. He fought against me and put me in jail. I'm just here for the ride. And also Ella is my cousin so…" explained Gazzy.

"That guy, the guy that farts every 5 minutes in his sleep, is going to be my cousin-in-law when we're married?" asked Jeff.

Ella frowned shaking her head, "If that's your way of proposing you've got to try harder than that."

Jeff just smiled, "You guys will find out a lot about the rest of us during the job so just stick around. I've got to find Fang. He hid somewhere during this…"

"While they're doing that, I'll go over the plan with you guys," said Ella.

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?" asked Nudge.<p>

Ella sighed, "For the last time Moni-"

"Nudge," interrupted the girl herself.

"_Nudge_," emphasizing the name while massaging her temples, "we want you to hack into the security and get all the passwords, break any walls and get the camera feed. Do you understand?"

Gazzy, the blond haired boy, raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"How do you know if she can do all that?"

Fang answered in his usual monotone, "Ella used to work for CIA after college but then was accused on one of the cases so she ran away. Anything else you want to know?"

We all shook our heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I suck but do I care? No. Why? Because its Ellen Page's birthday silly. Happy 25th birthday beautiful!<strong>

**My Birthday was on Saturday the 18th if you didn't know. Which all of y'all probably didn't so. **

**Everything still sucks family wise. My 2nd cousin's surgery was postponed for the 5th time I think. My grandma's brother died. I don't have a best friend anymore because she's being a bitch to me. So yeah. Happy Fucking Birthday Ellen! Hope its better than how mine turned out to be.  
><strong>


End file.
